<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Sands-ta    (...sorry, I had to) by therapychicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599315">Secret Sands-ta    (...sorry, I had to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken'>therapychicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, I am so sorry, Post-Canon, Ted Lasso - Freeform, Twyla being a beautiful and wonderful person, Yes there is an OC, all computer stuff in this fic is COMPLETELY made up, charity - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you have $40 million and it's Christmas? If you're Twyla Sands, you're going to buy all your friends expensive, meaningful presents without them knowing it was you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Currie/Gwen Currie, Jocelyn Schitt/Roland Schitt, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/marijuana, Twyla Sands/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Present for Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020">SCFrozenOver2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Twyla is inspired to become Schitt's Creek Secret Santa after seeing a story of other wealthy philanthropists who make the season magic through their charitable acts. Obviously she does it in her own special way and inspires the holiday spirit in others.</p><p>Any combo of characters!</p><p> </p><p>Author's note- I usually write solidly D/P stuff, which means that this is my very first time writing some of these characters, so I hope I did them justice!</p><p>Just to explain how this is going to go- each chapter is dedicated to one Schitt's Creek resident for whom Twyla does something sweet for Christmas. The first half of the chapter is narrative and describes the moment that the character receives the gift; the second half is in the form of texts and/or emails and describes the process that Twyla used to make that present happen. The two interludes just have the texting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 24:</b>
</p><p>The sun is setting over the Pacific Ocean behind Johnny as he pecks away with his index fingers at his new laptop. He’s sitting on the veranda of their new house in Malibu, and he’s squinting because while he’d turned away from the sun when it started getting in his eyes, now it was reflecting on his screen, and did the kids these days have some kind of sunglasses for their computers or something? Because this is all kind of challenging for him. </p><p>Ruth had told him that if he was going to move three time zones away to be with Moira then he was going to have to get a whole lot more tech literate, and he has to say that after a lot of sitting around in front of his laptop with Stevie patiently (and sometimes not so patiently) giving him directions, he can do most of the things that he needs to do. He has three different social media accounts, on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. He’s at enough distance that he can laugh at the fact that he used to think you could “tweet us on Facebook,” and he is even pretty comfortable on the ‘Gram, as the kids call it. </p><p>But right now it’s not about the social media, it’s about the business software, and at least that he’d been able to basically figure out- all of the icons and buttons are still confusing but at least he has the business background to be able to figure out what they all mean. Patrick had sat with him to orient him with the new software- all the things that Stevie couldn’t do- a few days before the wedding/move, flushed and antsy and smiling all the time at his then-future father-in-law. Johnny had smiled at him too, though he’d wrapped his mind around son-in-law pretty early on in the whole process. He'd known how it would be for the two of them from the beginning. Now, a few months after the wedding, Johnny only has to call Patrick once or twice a week for him to remind him where the different buttons are. </p><p>That said, one thing he does remember how to do without his son-in-law prompting him is read the booking statistics- the chart that shows how many occupancies and vacancies the Rosebud Motel Group has. It’s still small, but burgeoning, with the motels divided into five regions, three in Canada and two in the US, which is very exciting, he has to say. Patrick had showed him how to set the screen so that it showed the Elm County motels- what he liked to think of as the centerpiece of their Central Canada region, his home base, if you will- first, at the top of the screen. He loves to scroll down and find the original Rosebud Motel in Schitt’s Creek, Ontario, and read its numbers first of-</p><p>Well, would you look at that. </p><p>Johnny doesn’t even have to scroll down to the Schitt’s Creek branch to see that the Elm County region is… sold out? Elmdale location, sold out. Elm Creek, sold out. Elm Glen, sold out. Elm Forest, actually <em> overbooked </em>, somehow. And, of course, Schitt’s Creek, their pride and joy, sold out. Isn’t that something. </p><p>Johnny barely even gives a quick scroll over the rest of the regions, where he sees that they’re doing well, renting at about the rates they’d been forecasting for Christmas Eve/Day, but not <em> sold out </em>. There must be something in the air in Elm County, and Johnny grins as he realizes that whatever it is, he can’t get enough of it. He and Stevie are doing something right. (Roland too, probably, but Johnny doesn't like to ask too many questions about what he does on a daily basis. Benign neglect has always been a valuable tool when it comes to dealing with Roland.)</p><p>He opens up a new tab on his browser and types “I need to take a picture of something that is on my screen.” into Google. Maybe, if he figures out how it's done, the picture can go on the ‘Gram. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 10:</b>
</p><p><br/>
From: yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com<br/>
To: jweiss@greaterelmsaid.org</p><p>Hi Jennifer!<br/>
I hope you’re having a wonderful day- isn’t the sun beautiful out today, making the snow sparkle? I’ve been looking for ways to make people happy this Christmas and I remembered your shelter, which is such a wonderful place! My second cousin has such great memories of how warm and helpful you all were when she was there for a bit a few years ago- she’s doing really well now, she’s married to a great guy and they’ve blended their families- thirteen kids all together, and a fourteenth on the way!<br/>
Anyway, I’d love to pay for blocks of rooms at a few local motels for Christmas Eve/Day if there are any families who are staying at your shelter! It’s always so nice when families are able to stay together and have their own private Christmas, don’t you think? I was at one Christmas party at my local motel in Schitt’s Creek with a family that was staying there and it was the most beautiful party I’d ever been to!<br/>
Please let me know if I can help- and thank you so much for the work you do!<br/>
Twyla Sands<br/>
~Don’t forget to smile!</p><p>From: jweiss@greaterelmsaid.org<br/>
To: yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com </p><p>Hello Twyla,<br/>
Thank you so much for your kind offer! That would definitely be a wonderful gesture for several of the families who are in our shelter; they often don’t get the privacy and atmosphere that would allow the children to have a fun and warm holiday- though of course we do our best- and having motel rooms where they can relax could really improve their holiday season. I’ll talk with the rest of our staff to see how many families we think are likely to be interested in the idea and I will get back to you within the next day or so.<br/>
I’m so happy to hear that your cousin is doing well; we have so many people coming in and out of the shelter that it can be hard if not impossible to hear about how they’re doing once they’ve left, and it’s always great to hear that they’re successfully building their lives. It sounds like your cousin is happy with her new large family!<br/>
And thank you for pointing out the snow- I’d been busy and hadn’t looked out the window, and even in the parking lot the snow was stunning.<br/>
Looking forward to working with you on bringing these families a happy Christmas- thank you for your initiative and your kindness!<br/>
Jennifer Weiss, LMSW</p><p><strong>Stevie! :)<br/>
</strong> <strong>Me</strong>: Hi Stevie! :) I’d like to reserve some rooms in a bunch of different Elm County area motels for Christmas- do you know how I do that?<br/>
<strong>Stevie</strong>: hey twyla- online booking function www.rosebudmotelgroup.ca<br/>
<strong>Me</strong>: Thank you so much Stevie- that’s so helpful!! But I want to make sure that Mr Rose doesn’t know that I booked all the rooms- is there any way I can do that on the site?<br/>
<strong>Stevie</strong>: lol idk y?<br/>
<strong>Me</strong>: It just seems like a fun thing to do! So you can’t do anything in the system to hide that it was me?<br/>
<strong>Stevie</strong>: nope, idk anything abt computers- u need a tech geek or s/t- just do it urself, mr rose doesnt k how to use the booking software yet and i wont tell him<br/>
<strong>Me</strong>: THANKS STEVIE!! You’re the best!<br/>
<strong>Stevie</strong>: lol ok<br/>
<strong>Stevie</strong>: thanks i guess lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 26:</b>
</p><p>From: jweiss@greaterelmsaid.org<br/>
To: yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com </p><p>Happy Boxing Day Twyla!<br/>
I want to thank you for your wonderful gift to the families- they loved their Christmas Eve/Day at the motel, and now they’re enjoying their Boxing Day before they head back. Two families are even moving from the motels on to more long-term homes, which is exactly what we want for them!<br/>
I had no idea that you were planning to put a Christmas tree in each room, or presents under the trees! The children and parents loved them, and they had a beautiful holiday. Thank you so much for your incredible gesture, and I can only hope that you had as amazing a Christmas as you were able to give these families.<br/>
Jennifer Weiss, LMSW</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 11</b>
</p><p><b>Alexis &lt;3</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Alexis: </b>ok babeeee so u did great w my dad, hes gonna love it!!! my mom will love hers too except tht shes basically just gonna think its a fan<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>i TOLD her tht nobody puts up for ur consideration billboards unless ur actually nominated for something<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>but shes not gonna remember :P<br/>
<b>Me: </b>Thank you so much, Alexis! I really appreciate all your help, and I’m sorry that bringing you into it means that I can’t surprise you.<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>omggg dont even- totes fine doll! I love tht u want my help<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>its rlly nice actually tbh, like friend things<br/>
<b>Me: </b>That’s because it is friend things! :)<br/>
<b>Alexis:</b> aw babe<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>*blushes*<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>but anyway, i was totes able to help w moms thru work but, like, i may b able to mix a perfect bloody mary from scratch with only one uninjured wrist but i cannot do all ur fancy computer codey stuff<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>ur gonna need a professional for tht<br/>
<b>Me: </b>Makes sense- thank you for trying though, Alexis! Do you know where I can find someone like that?<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>dunno… craigslist? thts where i got those six bodybuilders who helped me and my crew retrieve the yacht after i accidentally sank it in a venetian canal<br/>
<b>Me: </b>When you say crew, you mean, like, actual boat crew, right?<br/>
<b>Alexis: </b>aw look at u go w all tht nautical terminology babe!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking for a computer professional to help bring Christmas cheer!</b>
</p><p> Hi Craigslist people! I am looking for a computer professional who can use their skills to help me bring joy to my friends this holiday season! Quote your rate! Email me at yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com if you’re interested!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 12</b>
</p><p>From: sam@computerwhizconsulting.com<br/>
To: yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com </p><p>Hello Twyla!<br/>
I am sure you have already gotten many offers for people who can help you, but I immediately was interested when I saw your post on the Toronto Craigslist and am eager to be of assistance! My name is Sam, and I have a degree in computer science from McGill University and have spent the last ten years working at Google, first in Montreal and then in Toronto. It could be fun work sometimes, but I realized that I was getting burnt out working for a big corporation, and I wanted to work for individual people and help them. So I started my consulting firm, Computer Whiz Consulting, which has been successful but has also mostly meant working with corporate clients. Seeing your post was like a breath of fresh air- a way to help people experience joy (to quote Dani, one of my old colleagues, “mucho mucho joy!”) and directly help them smile through my work and skills. Please let me know if you are interested in having me work with you, and provide more details in terms of the kinds of services you’re interested in so that I can let you know if I can help. My usual rate is $140 an hour, but in the service of something so wonderful I am prepared to cut it to 50% off, or $70.<br/>
Please let me know if you are interested in working together!<br/>
Have a wonderful day,<br/>
Sam<br/>
sam@computerwhizconsulting.com<br/>
514-555-0389<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>From: yogawithtwyla123@gmail.com<br/>
To: sam@computerwhizconsulting.com</p><p>Hi Sam!<br/>
I was so happy to see your email- I would love to work with you! You are right, I have gotten a lot of emails from people who want to work with me, but none of them had the same enthusiasm for what I’m trying to do as you do. (Some of them also seemed to send me emails that had nothing to do with my job posting, which was definitely strange!) I am happy to pay you your full fee- no need to accept any less!<br/>
What I am trying to do is give Christmas presents to all of my friends without them knowing that it was me! Right now it’s me and my friend Alexis, and I will add you to our text chain. As far as your first project: do you know how to send an email that makes it seem like it’s from someone else? Like, from another company, or something?<br/>
So excited to work with you!<br/>
Twyla<br/>
~Don’t forget to smile!</p><p><br/>
<b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b> <em>You have added Sam to the chat</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> <b>Sam: </b> Hi everyone! I am so excited to work with you on this wonderful project!<br/>
<b>Me:</b> Hi Sam- I’m so excited to work with you too! <b><br/>
</b> <b>Alexis: </b>well arent u both a pair of qts- luuuuuv it!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Present for David (and Patrick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 15</b>
</p><p>Patrick scrolls through his list of potential Christmas presents for David and puts his head in his hands. </p><p>He has never been happier in his entire life than he is right at this very moment- married to David in their own beautiful home together. Having someone who he loves so deeply and finds so beautiful and aches so hard to touch and talk to and be with- and having that same person wanting him back in all those same ways, smiling when he walks into the room and when they wake up looking into each other’s eyes- is something that he’d always discounted as propaganda by Nora Ephron and the rom com industry. But it isn’t, and that discovery has made Patrick manic, in a way; he needs to shower this incredible man who chose him with every possible wonderful thing. </p><p>However, looking at the present options list, he realizes that this could get VERY expensive. </p><p>They have a business that they have a five year expansion plan for, and they have a brand-spanking-new mortgage, and they have a whole house full of new furniture and fresh paint and refinished kitchen cabinets that have just put a not-small hole in their savings account, not to mention that down payment. The two of them had put a $50 limit on presents, but Patrick can genuinely not think of anything present-worthy that costs less than that. </p><p>He knows David will love and appreciate anything Patrick buys for him- he’ll adjust his usual tastes and expectations- but Patrick doesn’t <em> want </em> David to adjust his usual tastes and expectations. He doesn’t want it to be the thought that counts, he wants to see David under the tree unwrapping the box, his face breaking into a delighted grin as he sees something he’s always wanted. He wants to be the person who <em> gives </em>David what he’s always wanted, and as much as David keeps whispering to Patrick in bed that he already has, that’s not license for him to stop now. </p><p>The man who Patrick has chosen to love does, however, have extremely expensive tastes. Patrick had once looked over David’s shoulder as he’d scrolled through the new Fendi collection, and a two tone blazer that David had had his eye on cost <em> eighteen hundred dollars. American. </em>Even if this weren’t thirty six times the gift limit, Patrick can still never, ever imagine spending money like that on an article of clothing, even one that David would look after as if it were his firstborn child. </p><p>Something dings on his phone, and Patrick almost ignores it- but then he remembers that David is going to text him when he wants Patrick to take him over at the store, and he immediately rushes to check. It’s not a text, but an email alert from eBay; in a last ditch effort at finding David something in Patrick’s budget but in David’s style, Patrick had (at Alexis’s instructions) set up eBay alerts for a few of David’s favorite designers. </p><p>He clicks on the link, not hoping for too much, but audibly gasps when he sees the link. It’s a Thom Browne sweater that looks kind of bland compared to some of the stuff David wears but also seems like it could fit his general aesthetic- black with white stripes on the sleeve- and the auction bid is at $48. The auction ends in half an hour. </p><p>Could this be real? Could Patrick buy David a designer sweater on eBay for <em> $48 </em>? </p><p>Probably it’s counterfeit or something. If he buys something counterfeit, David will never let him hear the end of it. David’s savvy enough to know the difference, but of course Patrick can’t ask him- but there is another option. </p><p>Patrick quickly copy pastes the link into his text chain with Alexis with about five question marks, and then realizes that she has no real way to know what he’s asking- but before he gets a chance to type in his full query, he gets a text back that is basically just exclamation points, followed by “boo this is perffff for david, def real, crazy price, snap tht right up!!!!”</p><p>Well, if Alexis says it… hands shaking, he enters a bid for $49, and then proceeds to spend the next half hour pretending to update their inventory spreadsheet while actually frantically going back to the eBay tab approximately every thirty seconds to make sure nobody has beaten his bid. Like, someone has to, right? It’s a designer sweater that retails at- Patrick checked- <em> $900 </em>. Nine hundred fucking dollars. American. (And yes, he’s checked, the $49 bid is in CAD. Holy shit.) </p><p>But nobody does, and suddenly it’s half an hour later and Patrick has been notified that he’s won the auction and the sweater is his and it will arrive in twelve to fourteen business days. He collapses back on the couch, winded like he’s just won a marathon. He can’t believe that he gets to do this for David for Christmas, to make his eyes shine and his mouth drop open and his heart sing. </p><p>They have their whole lives for Patrick to buy David carefully-budgeted gifts that David will enjoy while whining good-naturedly about outrageous things they can’t afford. But for their first Christmas, this feels perfect. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 14</b>
</p><p><b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Me: </b> So it looks like we’re all set to go on Ray’s present! He’s really going to love having that cover story in Ontario Business Monthly- good job everyone! <br/><b>Sam</b> : Oh, that was mostly Alexis- she cced me on those emails and wow, they are impressive! I would not want to be on the other side of those. <br/><b>Alexis: </b> guyz stoppppp <br/><b>Alexis: </b> but also ur so welcome <br/><b>Sam: </b> By the way, Twyla, do you want me to send Ray the instructions for editing and maintaining the website I made him? His current one is… dubious. <br/><b>Me: </b> Sure, that would be wonderful, Sam! I will miss that fun little HTML animation of that weird Cookie Monster thing, though. <br/><b>Me: </b> And that thing where if you scroll over the photography section that photo of him in front of the volcano zooms in really far so you’re looking straight into Ray’s eyes. <br/><b>Sam: </b> It definitely does show character. Very unique! <br/><b>Alexis: </b> yepppp <br/><b>Me: </b> Anyway, it’s on to the next one! Now Sam, Alexis has picked out a sweater that her brother David wants but can’t really afford, so we’re going to buy it for him and then send his husband Patrick a link to an eBay auction that looks legit but has been rigged so that it’s under $50. Is that something you can do? <br/><b>Sam: </b> That’s an awesome idea! I can’t hack into eBay’s site or anything, but I’m wondering if I can figure out a way to mess with the way the auction runs and block people from seeing it- if we time it right, we can probably make it so nobody bids. <br/><b>Alexis: </b> so u want me to stand by so i can give him a teeny lil nudge? im v subtle <br/><b>Alexis: </b> miley and liam would never have gotten back together after their second breakup if not for my nudge <br/><b>Sam: </b> Wow, you know Miley Cyrus? I am such a big fan of her music. Didn’t she get divorced from Liam Hemsworth though? <br/><b>Alexis: </b>ughhh well i cant do everything!!</p><p><b>Sam :)</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sam: </b> Hey Twyla! I just wanted to ask you something but I wasn’t sure if I should do it in public on that chat. Is it okay that I texted you separately? <br/><b>Me: </b> Yes, of course! Thank you for checking but I’m happy to talk to you separately. What’s up? <br/><b>Sam: </b> I was just wondering- I think it is a beautiful thing that you are doing, with the Christmas presents, but obviously they're very expensive. How can you afford it? <br/><b>Sam: </b> I mean, I looked up that sweater and it was $900 in American money! <br/><b>Sam: </b> Sorry… now that I’m looking back I feel really bad that I asked, it’s none of my business. You can ignore all of my questions! <br/><b>Me: </b> No, it’s fine! Alexis already knows, but she’s the only one so thank you for being discreet- but I actually won the lottery! I have about $40 million left and Alexis told me that I should spend it on something that will make me happy- and this makes me happy, knowing how much they’ll enjoy their presents! <br/><b>Sam: </b> And it doesn’t matter that they won’t know it was from you? <br/><b>Me: </b> If they don’t know it’s from me, then they'll just think that their lives are full of blessings, which is exactly what I want! <br/><b>Sam: </b> Wow, that’s amazing! <br/><b>Sam:</b> I’ve always thought that it was really wonderful to see people who become rich because of something good they gave to the world. <br/><b>Sam: </b> And I know that you won your money, but the fact that you want to use it to give good things to the world shows that you are a great person. And I’m really glad to be working for you, and sad that it’ll be over after Christmas. <br/><b>Me: </b> Thank you so much, Sam! And I’m really glad to be working with you too. <br/><b>Sam: </b>That means a lot- thank you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 25:</b>
</p><p><b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Alexis: </b> well david is wearing his sweater on our zoom chat rn <br/><b>Alexis: </b> and patrick is freaking out abt those blue jays opening day box seats tht david *won for him in a sweepstakes* <br/><b>Alexis: </b> button <br/><b>Alexis: </b>good job guysssss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Present for Ronnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 23</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long day for Ronnie Lee. A kitchen remodel in Elm Ridge, fixing the hole in Roland and Jocelyn’s porch (Jocelyn refuses to allow Roland to explain how it happened, and all he does instead is leer very disturbingly), replacing siding at the motel, three hours behind a desk at town hall… by the time she arrives home she is absolutely wiped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie would not trade being an entrepreneur for anything. Being responsible for her own self, rising through the business through sheer grit and getting the job done and being better than anyone else at doing said job, not to mention undercutting on pricing by just a smidge. But she sets her own prices. If they want her, they come to her, if not, screw ‘em. And when she wants the feeling of swiveling in an office chair and glaring at someone over a desk because of some bureaucracy, well… she has town hall for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a little different now- weird-different- not coming home to someone at the end of a long day like this anymore. She won’t deny it’s fun to be taking things casually, being in the scene, keeping things chill with Miranda for now. (Though calling her in for David and Patrick’s wedding had definitely made things a trifle less chill. Wow, the things she’ll do for David and that unsalted baked potato he married.) But when she opens the door to her house, panting and worn-out, wanting little more than to collapse on the couch in front of the TV- it shouldn’t matter, but she does miss having someone else sunk into the same couch cushions, arm around her shoulders, pretending that nobody in this room is actually crying over how this kid with a tragic backstory is singing her heart out and winning over the judges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe she’ll have that with Miranda, and if not, with someone else, later on. She has plenty to fill her life, even if she’s open to more. As Ronnie kneels to pick up the mail from doormat, she mentally ticks off her day tomorrow- FBLA meeting at Schitt’s Creek High, town council weekly bitchfest, Jazzagals rehearsal… she should call Moira, actually, tell her a bit more about how this year they may make it to regionals and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>overplay how hard it’s been to lose her as a member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some leftovers are warming up in the oven when Ronnie begins to look through her mail: a bunch of Christmas-season store catalogs which came far too late- she can’t imagine any schmuck ordering a present from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>catalog two days before Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what level does one have to sink to for that to happen- though she does note any discounts lasting through the new year; an invitation to Jennifer’s son’s wedding in Vancouver, which she will definitely pass on (does she seem like the kind of person who has time to travel to Vancouver for her cousin’s kid’s wedding? She has a life and responsibilities!); a couple bills; and something… odd at the bottom, an envelope that initially seems like another wedding invitation, on nice cardstock with a bit of embossing, but now that she’s turning it over and over again is even more bewildering, because it’s apparently from… Elmdale College? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t the kind of people who send you embossed envelopes; they send you photoshopped email spam about their new quickie degree programs. Not that Ronnie will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> put Elmdale College down; there aren’t many options around here, and they really do get their students going, give them a foundation to hopefully move on to bigger and better things. Ronnie owes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to their business certificate program herself. But this seems too classy to be an alumni mailing- usually those are addressed to “Miss Vernoica Lee” and get her graduation year wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this is something else, and curiously she slits the envelope open. When she unfolds the suspiciously nice cream paper and begins to read, her eyes widen uncontrollably. Well, this is not what she’s ever expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re endowing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scholarship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In </span>
  <em>
    <span>her name</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Veronica (name spelled right!) K. Lee Women In Business Scholarship, with tuition, books and fees paid for two young women every year who are pursuing a degree related to business and entrepreneurship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie flips the piece of paper over, wondering if there’s some catch, or more just what the fuck is actually going on. A faint alarm bell goes off in her foggy brain- who endowed this scholarship? She sure as hell didn’t give Elmdale College quite enough to pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>tuition and fees for two people </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the last giving day fundraiser, unless they had a ridiculous matching program. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another, more careful look reveals only that the scholarship has been endowed by “an admirer.” Ronnie has been popular in her time- there’s always a certain kind of person who likes that kind of acerbic wit- but she has never considered herself the kind of person to attract admirers, and certainly not the kind with this kind of money to spend. So there’s still no way of knowing what is actually happening here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie puts the letter down and collapses with her head in her hands, elbows supporting her on the table. She rubs her eyes. There’s no real reason for her to delve too much into this, and it’s not like she can ask anyone at the college now anyway; they’ve got to be off for Christmas. This can wait, and even once she’s waited, it can… it can be enjoyed. It feels good to think of two women being able to study without worrying about loans, without working night shifts at Big Jim’s Hamburger Palace, or wherever kids worked these days, to pay rent… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe after the new year she’d look into it, but in the meantime, it was going to be a good Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 13</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I just don’t know if this is something I can do, honestly, after doing some research</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I’m really not a finance person, I can’t reroute money or hide its origins, and either way that seems kind of legally dubious- I’m sure there are legit ways to do this</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>ohhh wait u just need to reroute funds? i used to do that like all the time</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>i k a guy, do u want me to message him on telegram? he doesn’t think texting is secure enough</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Twyla: </b>
  <span>Thanks Alexis! But I think Sam is right. I’ll just contact a lawyer and see what my options are as far as an anonymous donation. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sam :) </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Thank you for looking into it for me! I know it’s not really your area. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>It’s my pleasure! I’m here to help! And it’s such a great idea- giving women the chance to start their careers through education without worrying about fees. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yes, and I know Ronnie will appreciate it! She got her start at Elmdale College. I started there but dropped out after a semester when my brother in law needed me to drive him to Tijuana and we ended up stuck there for six months. By the time I got back, it felt too late to continue so I just went back to my high school job at the cafe. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Wow- six months in Tijuana- you must have had a lot of adventures! But I’m sorry that you didn’t get a chance to finish your degree. Now that you have the resources, have you thought about going back? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Not so much, and not to my original degree- I was going to become a preschool teacher. I have been thinking of maybe taking some online classes in literature- especially poetry. I’ve always loved poetry. But the cafe keeps me busy, so I guess we’ll see. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>You would have been a great preschool teacher! And you’ll make a great literature student and poet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Thank you, I hope so! Besides being a computer consultant, is there anything that you want to do?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I don’t know- I have hobbies, like playing soccer and reading fantasy novels. Do you read Harry Potter? I’ve loved it ever since I was a kid. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>But anyway I don’t know- I just hope that I can find consulting jobs that… give me meaning, I guess. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Haven’t read Harry Potter, I’m afraid- my foster mom in middle school burned my copy of the first book because of witchcraft and I never got my hands on another one. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<b>Sam: </b>
  <span>That’s terrible- you really should read it. You’ll love it!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>I’ll have to give it a try, then!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Present for Roland and Jocelyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 20:</b>
</p><p>Jocelyn’s fall has been LONG. Roland has been preoccupied with the Rosebud Motel Group recently, and while it’s meant that she’s had much less of him hanging out in the kitchen and sticking his fingers in her fresh-out-of-the-oven pans of Grammy Perkins’s Christmas stuffing, which is convenient in the run up to the holiday party, it also means that everything has been just a bit quieter than usual, and while sometimes that’s relaxing, sometimes it just feels weirdly empty. </p><p>(It also means that Rollie has a lot fewer hot-food-scalded fingers, which means less of Roland trying to talk her into a sexy-nurse thing while she patiently bandages him up; it can be a lot, but it’s nice to know that they still have that same spark that had made high school so much fun for them, at least until Mutt came around.) </p><p>This weekend, though, Roland is home, and so it is designated Christmas Weekend. Now that Rollie Jr is old enough to start creating memories, she and Roland (though mostly her, really) have been digging up all the old stuff they used to do with Mutt. Back then she’d been a lot younger, she’s remembering now- she’d been able to climb the ladder to the attic to get the decorations without blowing out her knees, and look at Christmas cookie dough without breaking out into a preliminary sugar headache. </p><p>Still, now it’s nice, she and her boys going out and doing all the Christmas traditions. Yesterday, they’d gone to the Elmdale Mall for a photo with Santa Claus. It had definitely been memorable- Rollie had thrown up all over Santa, and a wide-eyed Rollie Jr had immediately followed suit, but Jocelyn is pretty proud of how she’d been able to mop a good amount of it all in a jiffy, and stand them strategically for the photo so that you could barely see the stain on Santa’s pants. It’s cute sometimes how much Rollie Jr tries to be like his dad, but it can also create a lot of work.</p><p>Today is tree shopping day, and she’s just gotten Roland Jr dressed and fed and sitting on the couch with her phone in one hand and his favorite Baby Yoda plushie in the other (it was just such an adorable little guy, Jocelyn hadn’t been able to resist when she’d seen it at the drugstore), and now she’s gotten Roland Sr dressed and nearly almost fed if he would just stop pouring more bowls of Capn Crunch when they’re on a schedule, and she’s got the truck keys in hand, so she figures she’ll just go out to get the truck warmed up so Rollie Jr will be comfortable. </p><p>When she looks in the driveway, she blinks, then blinks again, then deliberately closes and opens her eyes because maybe she’s hallucinating. The truck has been <em> stolen </em>. The truck has been stolen, but there’s- there’s another truck there now? A way nicer, newer truck, that much is obvious. Same color as the old, or at least as the old truck had been under all the rust. </p><p>She turns back into the house. “Rollie!” she calls out. “Did you… buy us a new truck?”</p><p>“No honey, you told me I couldn’t yet after I crashed the one we were test driving!”</p><p>“I know I told you that, I just wanted to know whether you did anyway,” Jocelyn sighs. “Can you come out here then and take a look at this, please?”</p><p>A minute or two later, Roland ambles out, and she points at the driveway. “You’re sure you didn’t buy that?” she asks dryly.</p><p>His mouth drops open. “Nope, but it’s a <em> beaut </em>,” he says in awe. “A real monster. Just like the other one, maybe even more. Indestructible.” </p><p>“Okay, great to hear considering what you did to the other one, but where did it <em> come from?” </em>she asks, sighing plaintively as he ambles down the front path to examine it. She reluctantly follows behind as he starts looking in the windows. </p><p>“Look, Joce,” he says, “Roland Jr’s car seat is already strapped in.”</p><p>“Really?” She peers in, and yes- it is. Odd. She notices a pair of keys on top of the driver’s side wheel, reaches for them, and clicks the doors unlocked. Opening them cautiously, she notices- her coffee mug is in the cup holder. Their CD binder is in the glove compartment. And… with a gasp, she looks under the floormats and sees the car’s registration- and brand new insurance information. </p><p>“Rollie,” she says faintly, “something very strange is going on here.”</p><p>Roland doesn’t seem to hear her. He’s too busy trying to get the hood open. “This is amazing, Joce! Come on, go grab Roland Jr and we’ll head out to the tree farm. Can’t wait to speed by all those bozos on the road in this baby.”</p><p>Jocelyn’s eyebrows go up. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to speed the truck after you just crashed the other truck, and while your wife and young child are inside, you know what I’m saying? Plus, I think we should stop for a second and consider the fact that <em> our old truck is gone and a new truck, with all our stuff inside already, is sitting in our driveway. </em>”</p><p>“Yes, I know, it’s just so convenient,” Roland says as he climbs into the driver’s seat. “Grab the kid, will you? We’ve got a tree to wrangle!”</p><p>Well, if Roland isn’t going to make a big fuss about it… she knows she probably should, but especially after she finds her half-finished blunt still in its ziploc bag under the passenger seat (alongside an unfamiliar piece of paper that she should probably check out, she’s finding it harder and harder to care. </p><p>They do have a tree to wrangle, after all. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 17</b>
</p><p><b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b> <b><br/></b> <b>Me: </b> Okay, so Alexis has taken care of the paperwork, not sure I want to know how…<br/><b>Alexis: </b> so like once u k a cars vin u can basically do anything w it, everyone ks tht<br/><b>Me: </b> Anyway, Sam, now that you bought the car from Bob anonymously, can you arrange with him to drop it off at midnight on December 19 and to take away the old truck?<br/><b>Sam: </b> He’ll take away someone else’s truck without their permission?!<br/><b>Me: </b> Well, we’re not going to throw it away or anything! We’re going to include a note in the new truck that they can decide whether they want the old truck back or a tax credit for donating it to charity. But I don’t think they will want it- Roland’s been complaining about it forever, apparently it doesn’t start unless he turns the ignition key with his toes or something.<br/><b>Sam: </b> Wait, but what about all their stuff in the old truck?<br/><b>Me: </b> And that’s where the next part of the plan comes in! I need you to contact Gwen and ask her if she’s available at midnight on December 19 for a pickpocketing job.<br/><b>Alexis: </b> omggggg<br/><b>Sam: </b>a what job?!?!</p><p><b>Sam :) </b> <b><br/></b> <b>Sam: </b> Wait, if I understand this correctly<br/><strong>Sam: Y</strong>ou’re going to try to get Bob and his ex wife back together?<br/><b>Me: </b> Yes, for Christmas! It’s all Bob really wants, and Gwen comes in for cranberry pie on Thursdays and we’ve been talking and apparently she’s been getting stir crazy living alone so she wants him back too!<br/><b>Sam: </b> But it doesn’t sound like they were so happy when they were together, were they? You were telling me that she kept cheating on him and he didn’t know?<br/><b>Me: </b> Yes, but- life is when you grab happiness when you see it and hold on, you know? And now they’re not happy, and when they were back together they can get to be happy again, even if only for a little while.<br/><b>Sam: </b> I don’t know- don't you think they both deserve more than that?<br/><b>Me: </b> What do you mean?<br/><b>Sam: </b> Well, Bob will be happy in the way that he was before, which was only a little bit happy. Gwen will also only be a little bit happy. Maybe if they were alone they’d be sad, but they’d get the opportunity to find the thing that makes them VERY happy.<br/><b>Me: </b> But if they never find it, then they just stay sad, no?<br/><b>Sam: </b> Maybe- it can be nice to have things stay the same.<br/><b>Sam: </b> But don't you think sometimes trying new things and taking the leap could be worth it?<br/><b>Sam: </b> Look, I’m sorry<br/><b>Sam: </b> It’s not that I’m trying to cause any problems as far as what you’re doing<br/><b>Sam: </b> It’s a really nice thing, and they’ll have to be the ones who decide what they want to come out of it, whether they want to get back together at all<br/><b>Sam: </b> But I think that, overall, taking a leap and trying new things to see if there are other kinds of happiness you haven’t even dreamed of yet… it’s brave and amazing. I haven’t done it enough, but now that I’ve kind of started I want to keep going.<br/><b>Me: </b> I know what you mean- thank you, that’s a lot to think about.<br/><b>Me: </b> And I’m glad that you have at least started to take that leap- what have you done?<br/><b>Sam: </b> I started working with you! :)<br/><b>Me: </b>Well then I’m glad you did!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December 21</strong>
</p><p><strong>Santa's Little Helpers!!!<br/></strong><strong>Me:</strong> Bob and Gwen are back together!<br/><strong>Me: </strong>They just came into the cafe holding hands!<br/><strong>Me: </strong>But then Gwen spent most of their lunchtime on the phone while Bob was talking to her. <br/><strong>Me: </strong>I hope I didn't make a mistake. <br/><strong>Sam: </strong>I don't think you did- they made their own decisions, you know? If Bob was so sad before and now he's happier with her, then that's wonderful.<br/><strong>Me:</strong> Yes, I think so too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interlude #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 24</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Santa’s Little Helpers!!!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Okay, so all I have left to do is plant Stevie’s weed, which means we’re basically done, everyone!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Wait, plant Stevie’s weed?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>stevie doesnt like owning stuff, she likes being high</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam</b>
  <span>: I can understand that</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I guess</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>So I’m just sneaking and hiding little baggies of weed all over different places where she hangs out so that she finds them. And I’m giving her THC gummies. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>What, like from a fake promotion or sweepstakes or something? Do you want me to take care of it?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>No, from me. I’m buying it and wrapping it and giving it to her for Christmas.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Wait, so you’re giving everyone actual presents on top of all of this?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Of course! You have to give Christmas presents!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>shes getting me a hermes scarf</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Oh, that’s nice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>u dont k what a hermes scarf is do u</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Vaguely I do…?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>aw sweetie</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>And Sam, I’ve been trying to think what to get you! It’s just that I don’t really know you in real life, and I don’t know where you live to give you anything in person.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Oh, you don’t have to get me anything! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>looooololol</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Don’t be ridiculous, Sam. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>What are you guys doing for Christmas?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Nothing really- I’m Muslim, I don’t celebrate Christmas</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Really? And you wanted to help me with my Christmas cheer so much?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Well, it’s not really about Christmas- it’s about making the people in your life happy, and it doesn’t matter what the holiday is, when you think about it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>And I loved that idea, even if I didn’t care so much about the holiday</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>That’s true! And I’m not really doing much either- I’m keeping the cafe open, maybe I’ll have an open house and people can stop in for Christmas treats!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>What about you Alexis?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>soooo at first i thought n/t? then out of nowhere i got an invitation to the vogue christmas eve party, which is an AMAZING look for me, i thought tht they werent taking publicists but apparently they squeezed me in!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Alexis that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>yeah its incredible</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis:</b>
  <span> i’d been hoping for it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Well then we’re so glad you got it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>thanks guyssss xxx</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>and thanks again twyla for including me on this</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Alexis: </b>
  <span>i loved it and i miss you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>I loved it and I miss you too, Lex. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sam :) </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Well, I’m glad to see that worked! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Yeah, good job! Your email must have been convincing. I just felt really bad that with all the help she gave me, she wasn’t going to get something of her own.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Do you think she guessed anything? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>You know her better than I do, but I don’t think so. I think she’s just happy that she was part of the team. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>And so am I by the way. I know that you technically paid me to be there, but looking back I would have done it for free. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Except for the thing with the eBay page, that was really finicky! Lol</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>It was so much fun and felt amazing, so thanks!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Well, I really loved having you there too. And now that it’s over… actually I’m kind of sad, and I’m trying to think if there are ways that I can keep it going somehow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>Like with a charitable foundation? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Maybe, something like that! Great Elms Aid, the organization that is using the motel rooms I booked, does really great work but is severely underfunded- I could probably do a lot of good there. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span> I have no doubt you can</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I have no doubt you can do anything </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Thank you! I actually have a few ideas I may want to bounce off of you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>Just because this thing is over doesn’t mean I want all of it to end. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>I was just thinking the same thing</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Present for Twyla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 25</b>
</p><p>It’s about noon, and Twyla is opening up the cafe. She had decided to close it in the morning to visit her ex-stepmother and her cousin-in-law- you can’t neglect family, especially family who have literally given a limb for you- but now she wants her friends and family to be able to come in and eat and say hi if they want. She doesn’t know who will come, but she knows someone will. She doesn’t think there’s been a day in decades that someone didn’t come into the Cafe Tropical, even just for a minute to buy a coffee, and the same has held true in Twyla’s Cafe Tropical. </p><p>That one someone hasn’t shown up yet by 12:30, and Twyla sits at the counter, warbling along to the Christmas music playing as she nibbles on a piece of gingerbread. “...Make my wish come truuuuuuue…. all I want for Christmas is you….”</p><p>It’s a nice place to be on Christmas. It’s a white Christmas, and there are actually light snowflakes falling on the ground. The Apothecary across the street is covered in snow, making it look like something out of a picture book, and the trees in the distance are snow-dappled as well. The cafe itself is festooned in lights, and Twyla can smell the pine needles from the tree intermingling with the chocolatey smell of her cocoa. </p><p>Most years she’s happy to just sit here, bask in it, but this year there’s something odd. It feels like she’s <em> waiting </em> for something. Something new. </p><p>It’s been niggling in the back of her mind, that thing Sam had said about Bob and Gwen. That sometimes you need to make leaps into the unknown to find kinds of happiness that you hadn’t dreamed about. Twyla can admit that she’s never been so good at that- she’s been at the cafe for fifteen years, dated her high school boyfriend on and off for ten- and when she’d won the lottery… she’d doubled down on the same things she’s always done. Well, not the high school boyfriend; Mutt’s living in a commune in Sweden now. But the cafe is a place that’s made her happy since she was fifteen years old and so she’s stayed. </p><p>She doesn’t regret staying, just like she’s quite sure by now that Bob and Gwen don’t regret getting back together. Sometimes it’s the steady things that are the good things, that have longevity value, and she’s had enough instability in her life not to want to invite any more in. And it’s not just inertia- the cafe (and her yoga classes, and her tarot readings) has given her real happiness, and still does. But she’d already had the beginning seeds planted in her head by Alexis- <em> don’t be afraid to spend money on things that are special to you </em>, she’d said- and she thinks that’s where the whole Secret Santa thing came from. And now Sam, just through a few texts, has planted some more. </p><p>She doesn’t want to give up on the cafe, on the steady things- but maybe she’s ready to add something new. Philanthropy. Poetry classes. Something else beginning with P. But just <em> something new. </em></p><p>She’s not sure what it is about Sam that’s making her think so much about this. She barely knows him- just by text- but there’s this weird feeling she gets every time she reads one of his texts, like someone has just understood her and responded to her. Alexis does that too, sort of, but in a different way, filtered through her view on the world. Sam seems to see the world the same way as Twyla does. </p><p>She’s been toying with some philanthropy ideas, and she’s thinking that maybe tomorrow, after Christmas, she’ll give Sam a call. They haven’t spoken on the phone yet, but if it’s anything like texting then it should be nice. She’s thinking about helping fund the women’s shelter and the family health clinic at Greater Elms Aid, maybe sponsoring a matching campaign for them or for the local LGBTQIA+ youth hotline or someplace like that. It’s hard to know. Maybe he’ll have ideas.</p><p>She’s just on her last bite of gingerbread and wondering whether she could keep a donation to Asbestos Fest secret or the cat would be let out of the bag when the door opens. A man walks in, holding a bag, shivering from the cold. He takes off his hat to reveal a big shock of black curly hair, and then he turns toward the counter. His eyes land on her and he smiles, this big beautiful amazing smile that shines from every part of his face, especially his eyes, which crinkle at the sides. Twyla catches her breath- why is seeing her making this person smile at her like this?</p><p>He makes his way over to the counter, and before she gets a chance to give him the standard customer greeting he’s pulling off his gloves and saying, “it is so great to meet you- I’ve been so excited- I’m Sam,” and suddenly she’s smiling too. He reaches his hand out to shake hers, and she looks at the contrast between his dark hand and her light one and she likes it. </p><p>“Sam! I was just going to call you tomorrow- what are you doing here? Don’t you live in Toronto?”</p><p>“I do live in Toronto,” Sam said, taking off his coat with a shiver. “But I came here because- is that hot chocolate?”</p><p>He’s staring avidly at her near-empty mug and she starts. “Oh my goodness, yes! One minute. You must be freezing.” She grabs a clean mug and turns around to pour some from the dispenser, then slides it in front of the stool where he’s perched himself. He holds it in front of his face just to enjoy the steam coming off it. “That better?” she asks, smiling. </p><p>He smiles back. “Much better, and I haven’t even tasted it yet.” He takes a gulp and grins. “And now even better than that. This is delicious.” </p><p>“Well, it was one of the first things I changed after I bought the cafe. They used to have us make it with Nestle powder and water, but to me, hot chocolate should have actual chocolate, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Definitely.” He takes another sip. “So you own the cafe?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s the first thing I bought with my lottery money, actually.” He smiles in response and sips his hot chocolate again. “But,” she continues, “you’re right, it’s definitely a way that I… stayed still, I guess. Didn’t take leaps. You were right about that.”</p><p>He’s still drinking his hot chocolate, but he has a quizzical look in his eyes. “What do you mean? What was I right about?”</p><p>“I need to take more leaps. Like you were saying with Bob and Gwen. Maybe Bob will be happier if he ends things once and for all, and he’s just satisfied being happy <em> enough </em> right now. And maybe I am too. But-” </p><p>“But what?” Sam’s put his hot chocolate down, and he looks almost upset. “I wasn’t talking about you. You- you figured out what makes you happy, and the amazing thing is that what makes you happy is making <em> other </em>people happy, which just makes you a- a pretty special person. And not just through the cafe but through so many other things that were all your idea, way before we ever even spoke. I was the one who joined because I was inspired by you! Honestly, that’s why I was surprised when you mentioned wanting to get Bob and Gwen back together- I was just surprised that someone who was so… expansive would want something for her friends that seemed so small, at least to me.” </p><p>“Well, maybe the small things can sometimes be big things too,” Twyla says. “And happy enough really <em> is </em>happy enough.” </p><p>“Maybe so,” Sam responds seriously. “And I trust your word on the whole Bob and Gwen thing, but- I guess I was thinking about me, when I was saying all that. I spent so long thinking I was happy enough, but- well, so I guess it was just amazing to me to see someone like you who was so much more than that, who wanted other people to be so much more than that too. It’s- inspiring.”</p><p>And, well, that’s a really nice thing to say, isn’t it. Twyla can feel her face flushing slightly as she looks him in his kind eyes and says, “thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. It’s all true.” He tips his mug of hot chocolate back to finish the last few gulps, then licks his chocolate mustache. It makes Twyla smile, in a way she doesn’t feel like she’s smiled in a while. </p><p>"Okay, so maybe I read a bit too much into your texts," she admits. "But- they did make me think. And I do want to take a few leaps, try new things."</p><p>"That's great!" Sam smiles broadly as he puts his mug down on the counter with a clang. </p><p>And this is the bit that she's only just thought of, since he walked in the door, but it feels right. "And so I've been thinking of maybe doing more philanthropic work? Or maybe supporting the arts, allowing open access to entertainment for people? Just, I don't have the ideas yet, but things that will add a bit more joy to the world. And I know you told me that you want to find consulting work that makes you feel fulfilled, so... I want to take you on on retainer. Work with me."</p><p>"Work with you?" The look in Sam's eyes is almost awed. </p><p>Twyla nods. "I think you- you understand what I want to do here, and I've really enjoyed this with you, and I think we'd be a good team, working together. What do you think?"</p><p>Sam nods rapidly as soon as she's done talking. "I think yes. Absolutely. I want to keep doing this with you."</p><p>"Well, great!"</p><p>There’s a moment, a comfortable one, as Sam smiles at her and Twyla smiles back, adrenaline-rushed from her leap. Then Twyla can see Sam's eyes light up. “I nearly forgot!” He reaches for his bag as Twyla looks on quizzically. “You asked me why I came from Toronto- it was to give you your Christmas present!”</p><p>“My- my what? Sam, you didn’t have to! I don’t even have anything for you yet, I was going to call you and fish around to see what you’d want- and you don’t need to buy me anything, I have forty million dollars-”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it- here. I’d have mailed it but you wouldn’t have gotten it on Christmas.” He smiles and takes a large rectangular object out of his bag. It looks heavy, and is wrapped in paper with dancing reindeer on it. </p><p>She rips the paper off curiously, and- oh wow, she should have realized. “Well, I guess you’re very sure I’ll like them, to get me the whole box set!” </p><p>Sam looks mildly abashed. “Well, how could you not like Harry Potter?” he rejoins. “I figured you could start the first book and let me know what you think. If you hate it I’ll take it back and give you something else, but I think you’ll like them.”</p><p>Harry Potter has always sounded fun, and she’s kind of looking forward to sitting in front of the fire and giving it a try, telling Sam what she thinks of it after. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll really enjoy them. And I’ve always loved magic- I’ve been reading tarot since I was a kid.”</p><p>“No way! I’ve never seen someone read tarot before, but it always seems so interesting when I read about it, or see it on TV.” </p><p>And Sam does look interested, genuinely. His face is wide open and grinning and he’d seemed so happy when Twyla had thanked him for the books and so she makes a decision. “Nobody’s coming in here today, I don’t think,” she says determinedly. “So I'll close up- you take a seat at a booth and I’ll read tarot for you, and you can tell me about Harry Potter and soccer, and I can figure out what I’m getting you for Christmas, and we can finish the rest of this gingerbread. And we can figure out what our next project is going to be.”</p><p>Sam absolutely <em> beams </em>, and something inside Twyla is beaming too. “I’d love that,” he says.</p><p>He makes his way to a booth and as Twyla follows him she feels kind of excited. It looks like her something new will mean a new person. New people are always exciting, but the ones she usually meets aren't usually people who stay. She wouldn’t have thought that that would end up being one of the things that forty million dollars will buy you, but either way, it’s making her smile. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 24</b>
</p><p><b><br/></b> <b>Alexis: </b> twyla’s cafe is 14701 elmdale rd and its opening at 12 on xmas<br/><b>Alexis: </b> google maps says 4 hrs 31 min from ur apt, but i think u could do it in 3 hrs 58<br/><b>Sam: </b> Hey Alexis… thanks for letting me know, but why are you telling me this?<br/><b>Sam: </b> Also how do you know where I live?<br/><b>Alexis: </b> oh babe<br/><b>Alexis: </b> anyway duh u want to go to her<br/><b>Alexis: </b> and c her<br/><b>Sam: </b> Okay, so yes I do- you think she wants to see me?<br/><b>Alexis: </b> yes defo<br/><b>Alexis: </b> she needs more friends<br/><b>Alexis: </b> im her kickass bestie rn but i can b a lot<br/><b>Alexis: </b> like, in exactly the right way<br/><b>Alexis: </b> but u will b good for her too, tho way less glam a bffl than me<br/><b>Sam: </b> ...I’m sure you’re right<br/><b>Sam: </b> I am probably not as glam as you<br/><b>Sam: </b> Glam is glamorous, right?<br/><b>Alexis: </b> if u have to ask ur def not as glam<br/><b>Sam: </b> I understand<br/><b>Alexis: </b> so anyway shoot ur shot, b her friend<br/><b>Alexis: </b> see what happens<br/><b>Sam: </b> Okay<br/><b>Sam: </b> I mean, only good things can happen, right?<br/><b>Sam: </b> Thanks, Alexis!<br/><b>Alexis: </b> *mwah*<br/><b>Alexis: </b> and bring her a present<br/><b>Alexis: </b> shes the only one who didnt get one<br/><b>Sam: </b>Done</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so, first things first, I totally forgot that canonically Roland and Jocelyn had already been in the process of buying a truck in the finale until after I'd written that chapter. So I rewrote it and IT IS TOTALLY FINE AND COMPLETELY WORKS, BECAUSE I SAY SO.</p><p>Bigger elephant in the room- yes, there is what basically amounts to an OC. I hate OCs and it kind of kills me that I wrote one, but I couldn't really figure out how to write this without one. If you're in the same boat as me, I am so sorry- hopefully it wasn't too painful! That said, I very consciously left the last chapter ambiguous in terms of whether Twyla and Sam are friends or anything more, despite the pairing in the tags, because I strongly dislike pairing canon characters with OCs, so read into it whatever you want. I'm not THRILLED with how it all came out, but it was an experiment. If you really hated it, I hope you at least enjoyed the present bits with other characters. </p><p>And for everyone who has already seen the EXCELLENT Apple TV+ show Ted Lasso, Sam is meant to be based on Sam Obisanya, though he is ten years older, has a totally different profession and nationality, and I've never tried writing Ted Lasso!Sam before so it probably doesn't end up being too much like him anyway. But Sam on the show is a lovely fluffball of a human being who would be so completely on board with Twyla's scheme here and so I wanted to pay homage. (Also, you guys should all watch Ted Lasso if you haven't seen it already, whether or not you like sports- it's about sports like The Office is about paper products. On my top ten of all time list.)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this- let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>